


All Things Are Eternal

by uwunium



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Blaseball Season 11, Flower Symbolism, Gen, Like i mean youre not EXACTLY wrong i guess, NaN doesn't know who Wyatt is, San Francisco Lovers (Blaseball Team), a little angst but only just a little, sidenote its funny that NaN and wyatt have the same character tag, wyatt and NaN are just "NaNiel" "The Cooler NaNiel"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwunium/pseuds/uwunium
Summary: NaN and Jaylen Hotdogfingers are on the same team for awhile, so they chat with each other about what they learned from their various interactions with the mysterious Microphone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	All Things Are Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! This is my first blaseball fic on this account. (My other fic can be found on the official Unlimited Tacos AO3 account.) 
> 
> ANYWAY. I was SUPER inspired by all the really cool art people made of NaN, Jaylen, and mic Wyatt, and decided to write a little fic about how I imagined their interaction would go. (although that's just a cheap excuse for me writing a symbolism practice at 2am)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! My twitter is @uwunium and I currently have maximum level blaseball brainrot so I post a lot of it :)

For the first time in 10 years, San Francisco was peaceful. The sprawling city glowed with candlelight, illuminating the seemingly ancient stonework of the many grand fortresses within the Romantic Collaborative. In the center of this little world sat the PolyHedron, and on the south edge of the heart-shaped arena grew a beautiful garden.

A woman looked at the scenery through tired eyes, her appearance unbefitting of the great growth of pure life around her. Jaylen Hotdogfingers was resting on a stone seat that was as cold and dead as she herself should have been, yet this rock was covered in lichen and ivy and moss and life, its own tiny ecosystem seemingly unaware of the stone-cold boulder it was growing on. The woman leaned over and gently touched the petals of a small, yellow daffodil and gave a soft and appreciating smile- the flower was so delicate, yet still strong enough to persist and survive.

“Jaylen? Is that you?” An unnaturally but naturally distorted voice broke the tranquility of the garden.

“Wyat-” Jaylen looked up from the flower abruptly. She seemed to recognize that voice. “Oh, it’s just you. Hello NaN.”

“Are you alright?” the strange void known as NaN tilted their head in confusion. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Jaylen smiled, “No, I just thought you were…” She hesitated, “someone I knew from a few years ago.” Jaylen knew that NaN was not aware of their true identity. They had no idea that they were merely a void where a person should have been- That they were the universe’s error handling message. Jaylen did not want to be the person to release that information.

“For a minute there, I thought you were gonna call me Wyatt.” They sat down on the other side of the bench, their own distorted and glitched appearance contrasting with the cascade of blues from the irises and lilacs behind them. “Ever since I became a receiver people have always been calling me that.”

“Oh yeah,” Jaylen sat back a little, “You get messages from the microphone too, huh?”

“Wait, do you get the messages?” NaN noticed Jaylen’s slip-up, “But… You aren’t a receiver...”

Jaylen sighed. The kid would have to find out at some point. “They’ve been working with me.”

“Really? I-I’ve been trying to figure out so much about that guy! Tell me everything you know.” NaN looked at Jaylen with excitement, not knowing what information Jaylen had.

Of course, Jaylen couldn’t just tell NaN. She could never tell someone that they’re not meant to be in this universe, that their true self is trapped far away, and that their memory of a life before blaseball is nothing but a carefully crafted illusion to protect Wyatt’s friends.

“Well what do you wanna know?” Jaylen looked back at NaN, trusting that they weren’t ready to ask the tough questions yet and hoping that they wouldn’t look too close into her answers.

“Oh… Uh….” NaN hesitated. They hadn’t thought this far. “What did they talk to you about? The first time you guys talked, I mean.”

Jaylen sighed and looked into the sky, “It was a few years back. Season 8.” Jaylen looked at the stars that connected the night sky into a patchwork of constellations. “The mic… They allowed me to pay back my debt in a less… destructive way.” Jaylen looked down at her hands. They were worn down from years of pitching. Her palms were calloused and blistered from delivering pitch after pitch, marking player after player for death. 

“I- I remember that.” NaN said, comforting the distraught Jaylen, “I didn’t know you worked together with the microphone though!”

“Yeah… I did.” Jaylen continued. “After they made that deal with me, everybody I hit started to flicker like you and I are.” As her words implied, a closer look at the duo would reveal that their forms seemed blurry around the edges, as if you had taken off a pair of 3D glasses and attempted to decipher the blue and red silhouettes. 

The flickering manifested in different ways among the two, however. Jaylen looked normal upon first glance, but occasionally, out of the corner of one’s eye, one could see her form glitch in between her regular appearance and a version of herself that was charred beyond recognition.

The smaller one, NaN, was flickering as well. Their appearance was already unstable and hard to comprehend, being a slightly opalescent void that seemed to absorb any light it touched. Where easily definable edges would have been, chaotic flickers of corrupted data danced. Their new flickering only amplified these effects, making the entity even harder to comprehend, as if they weren’t supposed to be comprehended at all.

“So… This was the Microphone’s doing?” NaN questioned, looking at themselves and their flickering form. 

“It was.” Jaylen sighed. “That guy… Wyatt… They were my last hope.” Jaylen reached up and touched the base of her neck, reassuring herself that she was indeed alive and that all of this was real.

“Yeah… Wyatt told me to have hope.” NaN said, “But... I still don’t know what’s gonna happen next. What’s gonna happen to all our friends? What if they get hurt?”  
Jaylen sighed and looked at the glitched player in front of her. “Hey NaN,” she asked. “If you were alone. Trapped in a dimension of constant high-pitched noise and no one to help you. But you had power- a power to prevent innocent deaths at the cost of your own wellbeing… What would you do?”

NaN answered quickly and with resolve, “I’d help my friends. They’ve all done so much for me. I don’t want to see them get hurt. I can’t.” A gust of wind blew the petals of the zinnias in front of them. NaN suddenly shook their head, “I-I mean… I think that’s what I’d do.”

Jaylen chuckled, “I thought you might say that.” She smiled, “One last thing. Don’t be afraid to rest. Your plans will still be there when you get back. If you’re not gonna do it for you, at least do it for Wyatt, ok?” With this, Jaylen stood up, but her form seemed to once again glitch and flicker.

“Woah, be careful!” NaN said, trying to help the vertigo-ridden Jaylen. “I- I have some leftover Pitching Juice if you want it. It really helps with the flickers.” 

“Pitching juice, huh?” Jaylen said, “It helps these flickers? I haven’t heard of it.”

“It’s Raf’s specialty!” NaN smiled, “It’s carbonated spicy milk!”

“Oh. ...On second thought, maybe I can handle the flickering.”

With this, the earth once again breathed a sigh. Life was peaceful. A new sun began to dawn on the city of the Lovers, bringing with it a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should consider following the unofficial twitter accounts for these two characters, @idolfourteen and @FormerNumber. 
> 
> Special thanks to the Lovers chat for reading this mess I wrote at 2am while on sleeping meds. I've fixed quite a bit about it since that initial draft, so hopefully there weren't as many places where I literally forget to put an entire word.


End file.
